GAlexia: The Research Diaries of Wesley Morecombe
by TyrantGanado
Summary: This story explores a possible scenario of a researcher tasked with furthering Umbrella's work by WilPharma after Umbrella's downfall. Contains a lot of elements from all over the mythology. A liberty or two has been taken with some elements. Enjoy.


WilPharma- Umbrella Research Continuation Program  
Calcutta, India  
Project Leader: Dr. Wesley Morecombe  
April 12th 2005

I have been assigned a small team and the not-so-small task of furthering Umbrella's viral research. While most of the suits on the board seem to have a hard-on for the T-Virus, I always considered it the inferior sibling to both the T-Veronica and the G-Viruses. Unfortunately, the T-Virus fetishists would not allocate additional funds my way for further research into these wonders. They should have changed the (already appalling) title of this program to "T-Virus Worship Program."

Thankfully, due to a favour owed to me by Downing, I got my funds, and my team. Tomorrow, we start trying to find ways to make even more efficient viruses.

April 13th 2005

The viruses arrived in incubation today, but the driver looked as though he was suffering from the T-Virus. I hope the poor bastard wasn't one of the inadvertent test subjects.

April 23rd 2005

Only ten days in and already we're making headway. We succeeded in isolating the mutative genes of the G-Virus from the genes that cause mental deterioration. Some careful splitting and we'll be able to test the virus.

May 1st 2005

What a waste of effort! No matter the mental health of the test subject, their mutations always drove them insane. Fifteen test subjects had to be destroyed. Fifteen! One even escaped and made onto local news. Fortunately the suits managed to keep it under wraps, but we've been handed a serious warning. Biologically, virus is no different from regular G-Virus, mentally; however it's a different story. For the first two or three stages of mutation (stages being based roughly on the mutative path undertaken by the late, great Dr. Birkin) the subjects seemed mentally stable, clearly under extreme duress, but stable. After the fourth mutation kicked in (which in 75% of cases results in reversion to quadrupedal beings) the subjects' mental state would rapidly deteriorate to that of Dr. Birkin post-infection.

May 9th 2005

Miller's being transferred back to Harvardville, and he was only here two days, on Downing's orders. Seems a little odd, but I better not raise my voice, Downing's the reason I'm getting this work done after all.

May 11th 2005

We're missing a G-Virus sample! I told Downing, and even questioned if Miller might be behind it. Good ol' Freddie denies this, and says it probably got stolen by a local protestor. Either way we're in hot shit but Downing doesn't seem to get this.

May 15th 2005

We're on the cusp of a breakthrough. Unfortunately, the subjects require a lot of mental conditioning during the process to help them maintain their sanity. This is largely ineffective as a means of "quickly" creating these mutants. The problem of quadrupedal reversion continues, though I believe this may be down to the organism's need to adequately support its massive bulk when it reaches the final stages of mutation.

May 17th 2005

One subject attained "Stage 5" mutation today, and despite all our best efforts his desire for sustenance overrode all our mental conditioning and his own conscious efforts. We lost three local workers to the abomination before we incinerated it. Fortunately it wasn't as big as Kennedy's and Redfield's recounts described Birkin but those damn things are still a force to be reckoned with. I've requested someone look into isolating and removing the genes in control of initiating the final stage of mutation.

May 20th 2005

There's word that the T-Virus has broken out again, in Harvardville! It seems a little too convenient to me. We'll hear more tomorrow. Here, meanwhile, we've encountered another problem. Taylor, who was attempting to perform area specific G-mutations has succumbed to temptation and tried it on his own arm, within seconds it was massive. We detained him for now, and he continues to plead for his release but I fear recklessness will end up getting us in the same predicaments Umbrella seemed so prone to.

May 21st 2005

Well, we're done. WilPharma was responsible for the Harvardville outbreak and we're finished here. I just hope that TriCell go through with their buy-out. I'll do my best pitch to convince them to keep us on. Now would be a good time to believe in God, I suppose. Then again after what we've done, maybe not. Locally we've had more trouble; Taylor tore his way out of his cell, killed almost two dozen of our security staff and escaped. I guess to put light on the situation we can pack up and leave without taking responsibility. The Indians can handle this.

May 23rd 2005

TriCell bought all of WilPharma's resources and has promised to keep us on. They've even offered us a new building to work from here. We avoid most of the snooping and even if the authorities check our old place they'll find it cleared out. We haven't heard anything of Taylor, so I assume he's either still sane and hiding or dead. I hate to think he might have been captured.

May 24th 2005

TriCell are ever so generous. Not only have they increased our budget tenfold but they've supplied us with the T-Alexia strain. Unfortunately they have no source of raw T-Veronica, but seeing as T-Alexia is by all accounts superior it should be no worries. We were offered some Las Plagas specimens, but I turned them down on that. Their hard-on for those filthy parasites is as bad as the suits at WilPharma's for the T-Virus. No, having the two pinnacles of viral augmentation is quite enough. My aim now is to find a way to combine the two. Umbrella created a tG-Virus, so what's so unfeasible about a G-Alexia virus? I predict it will be the breakthrough of breakthroughs, the bringer of the ultimate organism, the holy grail of genetic alteration. The two peaks combined will prove greater than anything before it. This will be what the world remembers me for. I will trounce the work of Birkin and that artificial bitch Alexia Ashford. Wes Morecombe will be _the_ name in bioengineering.

Jun 10th 2005

Examining T-Alexia was truly an experience for me. The virus has in fact become the polar opposite in nature from its base. The T-Virus was a retrovirus, injecting its DNA into host cells and splicing it among the host's DNA while T-Alexia seems to be almost 50% Alexia's DNA. It's almost as if the virus is an incomplete clone of Alexia herself. I have to truly wonder whether or not exposure to so much of Alexia's DNA is what caused Steve Burnside to attack Ms. Redfield rather than simple mental deterioration. Entirely speculative however and such mind encoding viruses are the specialty of Dr. Cameron, not Ms. Ashford. No, Alexia's wish to control all the people on this earth seems to have become genetic within the virus. It's an absolute diamond of genetic research, if I do say so.

June 12th 2005

We injected raw T-Alexia into a subject yesterday, to study the effects naturally. Not surprisingly the host acted almost the same way as Burnside. His body morphed into a hulking brute within a minute and his penchant for violence flared. He knocked Allen clean across the room. Allen, luckily, was not seriously hurt, but we had to rapidly incinerate the beast. If anything, we gained a first-hand view of the mutative powers of this virus.

June 13th 2005

We're running low on test subjects. The local homeless population has noticed their dwindling numbers and has called on the authorities. We have eleven left in cells, so we'll have to use them sparingly for now until either the heat dies down or the higher-ups ship us more out. Related issue, one of our G-Types had to be incinerated today due to rapid mutation with no discernable cause. It had been placid for over a week, not morphing at all and subsisting on its rations then without warning morphed into a formless mass. Needless to say, we acted quickly and destroyed it. What this says for the G-Virus's mutative capabilities without damage is staggering as we had not used our usual mutation-inducing method of shooting it in nine days.

June 14th 2005

I ponder to myself if Umbrella would have been so hapless if my team had been on its payroll. In only 6 days they have succeeded in creating a rudimentary G-Alexia hybrid. We'll test its potential tomorrow and then see what needs refining. It is only a shame the two geniuses behind the creations' halves cannot join us. Though I do have my doubts as to the team's safety were Alexia to be among its ranks. Maybe it's for the best she suffered her death when she did. Am I...thanking Chris Redfield? It is rather ironic for a man of my vocation to thank a man of his.

June 16th 2005

The virus, it would seem, has no use in a clean splice. It did nothing other than make the host slightly ill, as though he had a cold. The viruses seem to cancel most of each other's functions out. We're going to have a long road ahead of us trying to make both sides compatible. I feel the end will ultimately justify the means and time. The bosses have invited me out for a tour of their African facility, leaving tomorrow. I have a feeling it has to do with the subject shortage, but I'm not sure. We've had nothing but good results for them, so I cannot see it being about a reprimand.

June 18th 2005

This facility is staggering! Truly and utterly staggering, it stretches so far into the ground it is impossible to see the bottom and the walls are lined with test subjects for the many "products" in TriCell's considerable portfolio. I cannot help but gush like an excited boy at Christmas. They have arranged a meeting for later today to arrange for my team's full transfer to this facility to enjoy the virtually non-existent laws of Kijuju.

June 18th 2005 [part 2]

Well, the deal is settled. The team is getting shipped out along with our work over the course of the next week. I look forward to resuming, I am eager to unlock the potential of these viruses and make my mark on the world. Those fools at Umbrella were too out of their minds for such brilliance.

June 25th 2005

Moving all the equipment and setting up again took its time and knocked our momentum a bit, but we've been back working hard for two days and got our mojo back. We succeeded in modifying the DNA of the viruses to be more compatible with each other. Initial results, however, were disappointing. The viruses no longer cancel each other out as before, but they now induce such rapid mutations that the host loses all resemblance to a human being within 6 hours and dies within 10. This, quite clearly, goes completely against the base functions of both strains. We were obviously working on the wrong areas of the genome for compatibility.

June 28th 2005

Halle-fucking-lujah we got it! We succeeded in identifying the genes we need to remove and alter to get the viruses to complement each other. In order to not mess our chances we have decided to leave it until tomorrow to test the sample. I have the utmost faith in my team and I'm sure our work will pay off.

June 29th 2005

The virus is administered to the subject. I will report more on findings when something happens.

[update]

To incite mutations we shot the subject several times. At first nothing happened, much to our disappointment. However, the subject did not die, and when he realised this, his wounds healed as if he had willed them closed. Needles to say he was as surprised about this as us. It would appear as though G's regenerative capabilities have combined with the ability to transform at will gifted by T-Alexia. Strictly speaking, either virus could achieve the regeneration on its own, but not without sufficient levels of unwanted mutations.

[update 2]

Further observations have yielded that the subjects can alter their physical state at will. We observed him altering his hands variously into claws, clubs and blades. We must be careful not to allow him any means of escaping as the considerable power he now wields makes that possibility all the more likely.


End file.
